vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
South Park 3: Bigger, Longer and Uncut VHS 1993
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video * Random House Home Video * Family Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Only to Theaters this 1993 Holiday Season Opening Previews * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Prince of Egypt Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now on Home Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Pinocchio * 007 Classics Collection * FHE's Christmas Classics Series Disney Bumpers (cont.) * After our Feature, Stay Tuned for More Great Previews * Feature Presentation Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * In Association With Touchwood Pacific Partners I * "South Park 3: Bigger Longer And Uncut" Closing Credits * Directed by: Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg * Produced by: Don Hahn, Trey Parker and John Musker, Matt Stone and Ron Clements * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees and Joe Ranft, Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg * Story by: Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale, Joss Whedon, Bryce Zabel, Jackie Zabel, Linda Woolverton * Songs by: Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Tim Rice * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Co-Producers: Cleve Reinhard, Sarah McArthur * Executive Producers: Robert Rodriguez, Steven Spielberg * Associate Producers: Pam Brady, Kathleen Gavin * Art Directors: Bill Perkins, Brian McEntee * Production Designer: Richard Vander Wende * Editors: John Venzon, John Carnochan Artistic Supervisors * Story: Roger Allers * Character Design: Saul Bass * Layout: Ed Ghertner * Backgrounds: Lisa Keene * Clean Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Randy Fullmer * Computer Graphics Imagery: Jim Hillin * Artistic Coordinator: Christopher Jenkins * Technical Coordinator: Ann Tucker * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Associate Editor: Mark Hester * Production Manager: Alice Dewey * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan End Title Duets * "What Would Brain Boitano Do? Part II" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Tim Rice ** Performed by: D.V.D.A ** Produced by: Bruce Howell ** Arranged by: Bruce Howell and Robbie Buchnan * "Eyes Of A Child" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Tim Rice ** Performed by: Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson ** Produced by: Walter Afansieff ** Arranged by: Walter Afansieff and Robbie Buchnan Story Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Joe Grant, Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Gary Trousdale, Joss Whedon, Bryce Zabel, Jackie Zabel, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Joe Ranft, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson Character Animation Stan Marsh * Voices: Trey Parker * Supervising Animator: Glen Keane * Animators: Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez Kyle Broflovski * Voices: Matt Stone * Supervising Animator: Mark Henn * Animators: Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson Eric Cartman * Voices: Trey Parker * Supervising Animator: Will Finn * Animators: Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge Kenny McCormick * Voices: Matt Stone * Supervisng Animator: Russ Edmonds * Animators: Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Dave Burgess, Chris Bailey Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit * Voices: Maurice LaMarche * Supervising: Animator: Ruben A. Aquino * Animators: Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar Colonel Nozzaire/General Sir * Voices/Colonel Nozzaire: Colin Murdock * Voices/General Sir: Kevin M. Richardson * Supervising Animator: Nik Ranieri * Animators: Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn Malocchino/Share Fuu * Voices/Malocchino: David Kaye * Voices/Share Fuu: Matt Stone * Supervisng Animator: Andreas Deja * Animators: Ken Duncan, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Larry White Satan/Saddam Hussein * Voices/Satan: Trey Parker * Voices/Saddam Hussein: Himself * Supervisng Animator: Anthony DeRosa * Animators: Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Larry White, Vouls Jones, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding Penny * Voices: Tegan Moss * Supervisng Animator: Kathy Zielinski * Animators: Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Brigitte Hartley Brain * Voices: Frank Welker * Supervisng Animator: Duncan Marjoribanks * Animators: Tina Price, Bill Recinos, John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick List of South Park and Nazis characters * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Donald Kushner * Animators: Bob Scott, Kelly Armstrong, Larry Cariou, Michel Dazé, Derek Eversfield, Eric Fredrickson, Norman LeBlanc, Glenn McDonald, Lyndon Ruddy, Chris Sauvé, Robert Shedlowich, Trish Stolte, Nick Vallinakis, Dan Wagner, Dale Baer, Ed Newmann, John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick, Bob Nesler, Jeff Hall * Additional Animation: Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise * Animating Assistants: Aaron Blaise, Bob Bryan, Michael Show, Mike Nguyen, Brad Kuha, Broose Johnson, Tony Bancroft, Cynthia Overman, Dan Boulos * Rough Inbetweeners: Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg, Vincente Bassols, Mike Lyman Key Layout/Workbook Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson Backgrounds Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington Effects Animators John Armstrong, James DeV. Mansfield, Etienne Aubert, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Bruce Heller, Ted C. Kierscey, James Kuo, Dorse A. Lanpher, Dan Lund, Steve Moore, Mark Myer, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Mouloud Oussid, Tonya Ramsey, Matsune Suzuki Clean-Up Animation Stan Marsh * Supervising Character Leads: Daniele De Blois, Erik Wiese * Character Leads: Kevin Petrilak, John Celestri * Key Assistants: Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton * Assistant Animators: Ken Bruce, Don Judge, Ron Zorman, Sam Fleming, Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, Sandy Henkin, Paula Irvine, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Kevin Brownie, Frank Rocco, Ann Telnaes, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Michael Giaimo, Karenia Kaminski * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig * Inbetweeners: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim Kyle Broflovski * Supervising Character Leads: Joe Roman, David Feiss * Character Leads: John Williamson, Andre Tougas * Key Assistants: Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade * Assistant Animators: Woody Yocum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton, Anna Lois Ray, Christine Harding, Shana Curley, Sonja Ruta, Alfred Abranz, Karen Hardenbergh, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer * Breakdown: Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez * Inbetweeners: Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders Eric Cartman * Supervising Character Lead: Andrew Schulz * Character Leads: Dan Haskett, Adam Dykstra * Key Assistants: Derek L'Estrange, Martin Korth, Lureline Weatherly, Wesley Chun, Sheila Brown, Jim Schumann * Assistant Animators: Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus, Paulette Downs, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Gisele Van Bark, Rosemary Welch, Pauline Trapmore, Judy Drake, Ed Klein, Lee Williams, Calvin LeDuc, Judith Barnes * Breakdown: Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield * Inbetweeners: Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Kenny McCormick * Character Lead: Daniel A. Gracey * Key Assistants: Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Jesus Cortes * Assistant Animators: Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons * Breakdown: Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield * Inbetweeners: Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit * Supervising Character Lead: James A. Davis * Character Leads: Bruce Woodside, Adam Kuhlman * Key Assistants: Larry Miller, Sammie Lanham, Maureen Trueblood, Christopher Chu * Assistant Animators: Jerry Lee Brice, Karen Brooks, Larry Huber, Valerie Gifford, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Robin White, Alissa Myerson, Denise Bradshaw, Ben Shenkman, Eric Thomas, Bill Southwood, Eileen Middleton, Catherine Margerin, Diane Sparagano, Gordon Bellamy, Eric Gurney, Beverly Zlozower * Breakdown: Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy * Inbetweeners: Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin Malocchino/Share Fuu * Supervising Character Lead: Martin Korth * Key Assistants: Kathleen M. Bailey, Sam Ewing, Randy Sanchez, Bruce Strock * Assistant Animators: James Davis, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti * Breakdown: Robert O. Corley, James Fujii * Inbetweeners: Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, Laurey Foulkes, Dylan Kohler, Mary-Jean Repchuk Satan/Saddam Hussein * Supervising Character Lead: Bill Berg * Key Assistant: Tracy Mark Lee * Assistant Animators: Scott Anderson, Johan Klingler, Rick Kohlschmidt, Susan Lantz, Terry Naughton, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Marshall Lee Toomey * Breakdown: Kris Heller, James Young Jackson, Wendy Werner * Inbetweeners: Travis Blaise, Vincent DeFrances, Paul McDonald, Charles R. Vollmer Penny * Supervising Character Lead: Renee Holt * Key Assistants: Dorothea Baker Paul, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Margie Daniels, Daniel A. Gracey, Lureline Weatherly, Christine Lawrence, Kaaren Lundeen, Teresa Martin, Brett Newton, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis * Assistant Animators: Kent Culotta, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Teresa Eidenbock Denise Meara Hahn, Karen Hardenbergh, Leticia Lichtwardt, Steve Lubin, Laura Nichols, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge * Breakdown: Wendie Lynn Fischer, Tamara Lusher, Anthony Wayne Michaels, Bryan M. Sommer * Inbetweeners: Elliot M. Bour, Ken Kinoshita Brain * Supervising Character Lead: Brian Clift * Key Assistants: Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Ginny Parmele * Assistants: Kevin M. Grow, Annette Morel * Breakdown: Allison Hollen * Inbetweener: Jacqueline M. Sanchez List of South Park and Nazis characters * Supervising Character Leads: Martin Korth, Bill Berg, Vera Lanpher, Richard Hoppe * Character Leads: Brian Clift, June M. Fujimoto, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Lureline Weatherly, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart, Tom Ferriter, Lou Dellarosa * Key Assistants: Jesus Cortes, Stephan Zupkas, Gilda Palinginis, Gail Frank, Wesley Chun, Lori M. Noda, Dorothea Baker, Bette Isis Baker, Dori Littell Herrick, Margaret Flores Nichols, Sue Adnopoz, Debra Armstrong, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Carl A. Bell * Assistant Animators: Christopher Chu, Kent Culotta, Margie Daniels, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Broose Johnson, Nancy Kniep, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, David T. Nethery, Brett Newton, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Jane Tucker Bonnet, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Terrey Legrady, Francesca Allen, Scott Anderson, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown * Breakdown: Lee Crowe, James A. Davis, Eileen Dunn, Tom Ellery Jr., Mark Fisher, James Fujii, Daniel A. Gracey, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Tim Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Jason Lethcoe, Teresa Martin, Tom Mazzocco * Inbetweeners: Cynthia Overman, Donald Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Bill Recinos, Stan Somers, Bruce Strock, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Michael Swofford, Marianne Tucker, Tuck Tucker * Corrections: Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez, James van der Keyl, Dave Woodman, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Susan Zytka * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Animation Check Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Associate Editor: Mark Hester Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Los Angeles Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Tom Shannon, Scott Caple * Background: Sunny Apinchapong * Clean-Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: David "Joey" Mildenberger * Production Manager: Rebecca Pahr Huntley Paris Artistic Supervisors * Backgrounds: Joaquim Royo Morales * Visual Effects Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Stop-Motion * Supervising Animator: Eric Leighton * Director of Photography: Pete Kozachik * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Animators: Trey Thomas, Timothy Hittle, Michael Belzer, Anthony Scott, Owen Klatte, Angie Glocka, Justin Kohn, Paul Berry * Assistants: Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton * Set Dresser: Gretchen Scharfenberg * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes * Assistant Model Makers: Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House * Camera Operators: Jo Carson, Pat Sweeney, Jim Aupperle, Ray Gilbert Character Design/Visual Development Hans Bacher, Francis Glebas, Peter A. Gullerud, Kelly Asbury, Michael Cedeno, Joe Grant, Jean Gillmore, Kevin Lima, David Molina, Sue C. Nichols, Chris Sanders, Terry Shakespeare, Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Jean Gillmore, Daan Jippes, Eric Goldberg * Assistant Head of Layout: Tom Shannon * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * Additional Layouts: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill * Assistant Backgrounds: Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Lisa Keene, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns * Digital Painting: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Thomas Cardone * Digital Re-Touch Painters: Christine Laubach, Nancy Olivet Ramirez, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson * Additional Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels * 3D EFX Supervising Animator: Michael Kaschalk * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Mathilde Danton, Ty Elliott, Geoffrey C. Everts, Ray Hofstedt, Elizabeth Holmes, David M. Kcenich, Maria Nemeth, Amanda J. Talbot, Michael Anthony Toth, Karel Zilliacus * Assistant Effects Animators: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall * Effects Breakdown: Jim Brummett, Scott Sackett, Andrew Ramos, Lillian A. Chapman, Lucinda Sanderson, Louis Tate, Denise Ford, Kenneth M. Kinoshita, Sharon Murray, Todd Hoff, Kevin Davis * Effects Inbetweeners: Charlotte Richardson, Mona Koth, Michael Horowitz, Angel Pastrana, Martin Buckingham, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Amanda Wilson, Bill Weber, Lloyd Rees, Brad Frost, Lloyd Turner, David J. Snyder, Patricia Hoyt Computer Graphics Imagery * Manager: Dan Philips * Modeling and Animation: James R. Tooley, Darren D. Kiner, Linda Bel, Rob Bekuhrs, Gregory Griffith * Assistant Animation: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Dan Philips * Lighting and Software Engineering: Edward Kummer, Mary Jane Turner, Tad Gielow, Don Gworek, Scott F. Johnston, Kiran Bhakta Joshi Model Development * Supervisor: Bruce D. Buckley * Motion TD: Paul Seidman, Carlos Cabral * Model Development TD: Gary Telfer * Modelers: Erica Cassetti, Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting * Supervisor: Marcus Hobbs * Look Development TDs/Lighting Artists:, Li-Ming "Lawrence" Lee, Iva Itchevska-Brain, Andrea Losch, Chris Hummel, Pei Dieleman, Raymond Hetu * Texture Map Painter: Sonserae Leese Production Software * Supervisor: Robert Rosenblum * Production Software TD: Robert Falco * Scene Set-Up: Faye Tipton, Tina Lee Barra, Galen Schliem, Scott Mankey, Kenneth C. Gimpelson * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Pre-Production Story Development: Howard Ashman, Linda Woolverton, Gary Trousdale * Production Consultants-Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development: Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell Additional Clean-Up Animation * Character Leads: Daniel A. Gracey, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistants: Laurence Adam-Bessière, Javier Espinosa Bañuelos, Patricia Ann Billings-Malone, Daniel Bond, Claire Bourdin, Philippe Briones, James Burks, Ryan L. Carlson, Christophe Charbonnel, Farouk Cherfi, Nicole de Bellefroid, Jeroen Dejonckheere * Assistant Animators: Bernard Dourdent, Donna Dubuc-Curtis, Thomas Estrada, Raymond Flores Fabular, Maria Angela Iturriza Freire, Cliff Freitas, Pierre Girault Gizella Maros Gregan, Matthew Haber, Ray Harris Dietz, Toshio Ichishita, Myung Kang, Kompin Kemgumnird, Jody Kooistra, Kari Pearson Lancaster, Ludovic Letrun, Leticia Lichtwardt, Daniel Yoontaek Lim * Breakdown: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Inbetweeners: Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Additional Visual Effects Animation * Visual Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Scott Santoro, Mark Myer, Christopher Jenkins, Ed Coffey, Mark Dindal, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Allen Blyth, Kelvin Yasuda * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Dan Chaika, John Tucker, Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Effects Breakdown and Inbetweeners: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West * Casting by: Albert Tavares Cast (In Order of Apperance) ** Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit – Maurice LaMarche ** Stan Marsh/Eric Cartman/Malocchino (Dragon/Genie)/Gregory/Ben Raven (Satan)/Mr. Garrison/Mr. Hat/Phillip Niles Argyle/Randy Marsh/Clyde Donovan/Tom - News Reporter/Midget In A Bikini/Canadian Ambassador/Bombardiers/Mr. Mackey/Army General/Ned Gerblansky/Christophe – Ze Mole (or The Mole) /Big Gay Al (singing voice)/Adolf Hitler – Trey Parker ** Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick/Share Fuu/Terrance Henry Stoot/Big Gay Al/Ticket Taker/Stuart McCormick/Jimbo Kearn/Gerald Broflovski/Butters Stotch – Matt Stone ** Liane Cartman/Sheila Broflovski/Sharon Marsh/Carol McCormick/Wendy Testaburger/Clitoris – Mary Kay Bergman ** Chef Jerome McElroy – Isaac Hayes ** Colonel Nozzaire – Colin Murdock ** General Sir – Kevin M. Richardson ** Rick Winson/Malocchino – David Kaye ** Ike Broflovski (Franchesca Clifford was credited as "Francesca Clifford") – Jesse Howell, Anthony Cross-Thomas and Franchesca Clifford ** Penny – Tegan Moss ** Brain/Special Vocal Effects – Frank Welker ** Saddam Hussein – Himself ** Man In Theatre – Bruce Howell ** Woman In Theatre – Deb Adair ** Bebe Stevens – Jennifer Howell ** Dr. Gouache ("Dr. Doctor" on screen) – George Clooney ** Conan O'Brien – Brent Spiner ** Brooke Shields – Minnie Driver ** the Baldwin brothers – Dave Foley ** General Interex – Arnold Schwarzenegger ** General Present #1 – Davies Ogden Stiees ** General Present #2 – Tom Kane ** Dr. Vosknocker – Eric Idle ** Canadian Fighter Pilot – Nick Rhodes ** Winona Ryder – Toddy E. Walters ** American Soldier #1 – Stewart Copeland ** American Soldier #2 – Stanley G. Sawicki ** American Soldier #3 – Chase Holt ** American Soldier #4 – Carey Burton ** American Soldier #5 – Bill Fagerbakke ** American Soldier #6 – Jim Cummings ** American Soldier #7 – Clancy Brown ** American Soldier #8 – Roder Bompass ** American Soldier #9 – Tom Kenny ** American Soldier #10 – Robin Williams ** American Soldier #11 – Dan Castellaneta ** American Soldier #12 – Hank Azaria ** American Soldier #13 – Harry Shearer ** American Soldier #14 – Ross Bagdasrian ** American Soldier #15 – Bruce Willis ** American Soldier #16 – Tom Kenny ** American Soldier #17 – Ernest Borgnine ** American Soldier #18 – Jerry Fummeringers ** American Soldier #19 – Steve Marvin ** American Soldier #20 – John Goodman ** the Nazi Soldiers - Pat Fraley, Peter Renaday, James Almanzar, Wayne Allwine, Phil Fondacaro, Steve Hale, Phil Nibbelink, Jack Laing, Candy Candido ** Kenny McCormick (unmuffled) - Mike Judge ** Ben Raven – Tim Curry ** Narrator – Brain Cummings ** Gregory (singing voice) – Howard McGillin * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier Assistant Production Managers * Editorial: Chip Washabaugh * Layout: Dana Axelrod * Animation: Susan Blanchard * Clean Up: Brett Hayden * Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams * CGI Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Pre-Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Administrator: Dorothy McKim * Scene Planners: Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Jan Adams, Nicolette Bonnell, Janette Hulett, Denise M. Mitchell, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn, Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Operators: Tina Baldwin, Jo Ann Breuer, Karen N. China, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Cindy Garcia, Kent Gordon * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Barbara Lynn Hamane, Rhonda Hicks * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Models Assistants: Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki * Paint Mark-Up: Irma Velez, Micki Zurcher, Carmen Regina Alvarez, Roberta Lee Borchardt, Casey Clayton, Patricia L. Gold, Bonnie A. Ramsey, Myrian Ferron Tello * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Sherrie Cuzzort, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Paulino, Anne Hazard, David Karp, Harlene Mears, Karen Lynne Nugent, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Bruce Phillipson, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Arthur Zaslawski * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri * Compositing: Timothy B. Gales, Jason Leonard Robert Buske, Earl Scott Coffman, James "JR" Russell, David J. Rowe, Shannon Fallis-Kane * Digital Film Printing and Opticals ** Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw ** Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano ** Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening ** Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis ** Film Recording Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw ** Film Recorder Operators: Christopher Gee, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck ** Quality Control: Chuck Warren ** Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: John D. Aardal, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith Technology * Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. * Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey * Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan * Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin * Manager, Technical Support: Mark Dawson * Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga * Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Render I/O: Lorenzo Russell Bambino, James Colby Bette, Jimmie A. Nelson Jr., Alan A. Patel, Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt, Bradley L. Smith, Ann Ta, David W. Thompson, Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco, Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark R. Kimball, Michael D. Kliewer, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Mark A. McLaughlin, Dayna B. Meltzer, Christophe Meslin * Additional Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Orchestrations by: Jeff Atmajian, Brad Dechter, Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, James Newton Howard * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Songs Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman * Songs Arranged by: Alan Menken, Danny Troob * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Songs and Score Orchestrations: Danny Troob * Additional Score Orchestrations: Michael Starobin * Vocal Arrangements and Music Conducted by: David Friedman * Supervising Music Editors: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett, Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Music Editing: Segue Music * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Songs Recorded and Mixed by: Michael Farrow at BMG Recording, New York * Score Recorded and Mixed by: John Richards at Evergreen and Sony Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Orchestra Contractors/New York: Emile Charlap * Los Angeles: Ken Watson Songs * "Mountain Town" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Sharon Marsh, Sheila Broflovski, Malocchino ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Uncle Fucka" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Tim Rice ** "Asses of Fire" version Performed by: Terrance and Philip ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Wendy's Song" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Stan Marsh ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Wendy's Song" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Stan Marsh ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "It's Easy, Mmmkay" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Tim Rice ** Performed by: Mr. Markey, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger and Gregory ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Hell Isn't Good" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Tim Rice ** Performed by: D.V.D.A ** Produced by: Bruce Howell ** Arranged by: Bruce Howell and Robbie Buchnan * "Blame Canada" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Sheila Broflovski, Sharon Marsh, Liane Cartman, Ms. McCormick ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "(Malocchino) the Greatest Nazi in World" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Tim Rice ** Performed by: Malocchino, Share Fuu and The People of Nazis ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Kyle's Mom's A Bitch" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Eric Cartman, Marc Shaiman ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "What Would Brain Boitano Do?" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Tim Rice ** Performed by: Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Up There" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Tim Rice ** Performed by: Satan, The Dark Dance ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "La Resistance" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Tim Rice ** Performed by: Howard McGillin, The People of South Park and Nazis ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "I Can Chance" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Tim Rice ** Performed by: Saddam Hussein ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Wendy's Song" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: Big Gay Al ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "The Mole's Reprise" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Tim Rice ** Performed by: The Mole, Kyle Broflovski ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * "Mountain Town (Reprise)" ** Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman ** Performed by: The People of South Park ** Produced by: Alan Menken, Trey Parker, Marc Shaiman ** Arranged by: Alan Menken and Danny Troob ** Orchestrated by: Danny Troob * Production Assistants: Kirk Bodyfelt, Holly E. Bratton, Kevin L. Briggs, Greg Chalekian, Matthew Garbera, Sean Hawkins, Eric Lee, Tod Marsden, Karenna Mazur, Janet McLaurin, Laura Perrotta, Laurie Sacks, Dale A. Smith, Christopher Tapia, Kevin Traxler, Anthony Rocco * Production Secretary: Stephen Bove * Production Associate: Pawel Araszkewicz * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier * Production Accountants, Kyle Patterson, Carole Constantineau, Darrell L. Brown, Robin J. Flynn * Assistant to the Producer: Patti Conklin * Production Coordinators: Charlie Desrochers, Kevin Wade * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio, Kenny Thompkins * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * New York Casting Associate: Matt Messinger * Additional Voices: Michael Bell, Jeff Bergman, Matt Stone, Tray Parker, Mary Kay Bergman, Brad Garrett, Rob Paulsen, Susan Silo, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Jim Ward, Frank Welker, Debbie Gates, Charles Bartlett, Jonathan Brandis, Kal David, Marcia Delmar, Victor DiMattia, Judi Durand, Greg Finley, Javier Grajeda, Robert S. Halligan Jr., J.D. Hall, Jo Ann Harris, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor Editorial & Post Production * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt, Gregory Perler * Assistant Editors: Deirdre Hepburn, Pamela G. Kimber, James Melton * Florida Editorial Staff: Chuck Williams, Beth Ann Collins * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Effects by: Mark Mangini, Dave Stone, MPSE, Weddington Productions * Special Sound Effects: John Pospisil * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Julia Evershade, Michael Benavente, Jessica Gallavan, J.H. Arrufat, Ron Bartlett, Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * Assistant Sound Editors: Sonny Pettijohn, Oscar Mitt * Additional Sound Effects by: Drew Neumann * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks: Buena Vista Sound East * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Catherine Rowe, Vanessa Theme Ament, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Rerecorded at: Buena Vista Sound Studios * Rerecording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Denis Blackerby, Tim Webb, Tony Araki * PDL: Judy Nord * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixers: Doc Kane, Vince Caro, Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Optical Consultant: Peter Montgomery * Optical Camera: Allen Gonzales, S.O.C. * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Recorded in: Ultra Stereo * Stereo Consultants: Bruce Murphy, Daniel W. Victor * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Rendering on: Silicon Graphics Computer Systems * Modeling and motion software for computer generated imagery by: Alias Research Inc. * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Color Timers: Dale Grahn, Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick MacKay * Optical Effects by: Perpetual Motion Pictures * Additional Optical Effects by: The Howard Anderson Company * Opticals by: Cinema Research Corporation, Pacific Title * End Credits by: Pacific Title * Title Design by: Burke Mattsson, Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live-Action Coordinator: Tod Marsden * Live-Action Reference: Robb Willoughby, Robina Ritchie, Sherri Stoner, Dan McCoy, Peter Hastings, Barry O'Neill * Dance Sequence Models: Mary Anderson, Duane May, Aurorah Alain Drinco, Marv Oedy, Jamie Torcellini, Peter Fitzgerald, Stefanie Roos, Kim Wolfe, Lance McDonald, Leslie Woodies * Live-Action Video Crew: Al Vasquez, David Weiss, Pat Ferraioli, Dan Buchanan * Props: David Weiss * Choreographer: Brad Flanagan * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Projection: Don Henry * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Filmed in: Panavision * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Executives in Charge of Production from Walt Disney Pictures: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy, Bill Schultz * Executives in Charge of Production from CTW: Mary Harrington, Lee Gunther, Stanley E. Paperny With Special Thanks To Ben Campisi, Dana Coccara, Melissa Dino, Danny Epstein, Ted Gardner, Ellen Lewis Gideon, Ellen Goldfader, Ted Green, Eric Greenspan, Karen Ialacci, Nan Halperin, Andy Kadison, Marjorie Kalins, Ann Kearns, Wendy Moss, Chuck Nakivell, Vicky Newman, Jodi Nussbaum, John Phillips, Renee Rachelle, Arlene Sherman, Deborah Strafella, Neil Sullivan, Daphne Walter, Alan Winnikoff, Katrin van Dam, Margaret Ransom, Ian Kelly, Greg Beeman, Marjorie Kalins, Sharon Lerner, Tish Rabe, Leslie Raicer, Al Hyslop, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty, Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank, Pete Young * "South Park" and ther logos and characters are trademarks of Hanna-Barbera and Comedy Partners. * TM/©1992 Hollywood Chamber of Commerce by Global Icons, Los Angless, CA 90024. All Rights Reserved * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia * And To The Following Support Staff At Walt Disney Feature Animation Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: * No. 91627 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theaters * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * ©MCMXCII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming to Home Video Closing Previews * Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey * Aladdin * The Muppet Christmas Carol Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now on Home Video Closing Previews (cont.) * Freaky Friday * Beauty and the Beast Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:1993 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Random House Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:South Park Category:Touchwood Pacific Partners I Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc.